


Bella Notte (M rated version)

by Roseheartwhitefox



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Breasts, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Dinner, Dorks in Love, F/M, Feel-good, Feels, Fireplaces, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, Holidays, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Lady and the Tramp (1955), Lady and the Tramp (1955) References, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Music, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Passion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shipping, Slice of Life, Suckling, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Walking, lovemaking, ship of dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseheartwhitefox/pseuds/Roseheartwhitefox
Summary: After Akane's suggestion in the episode 'A Christmas Without Ranma', Mousse decides to ask Shampoo to spend Christmas Eve with him this year. Inspired by the romantic dinner scene from Lady & the Tramp. This version has additional "M" rated scenes in compared to the general audiences version, so please be advised.
Relationships: Mousse/Shampoo
Kudos: 5





	Bella Notte (M rated version)

_"Is your family going to be singing carols and eating Christmas cake? Oh, only little children still do that! Couples who are truly in love spend it together in front of warm fire!"_ -Shampoo, A Christmas Without Ranma

_"But you can't give up! You know if you really like her there's other ways you can show her! You gotta get out there and let her know you want to spend Christmas Eve with her! Remember, you can't give up!"_-Akane Tendo, A Christmas Without Ranma

* * *

Shampoo sighed to herself and she finished closing up the Cat Cafe for the upcoming holiday. Another Christmas Eve was on its way. It was just like all the others before it, and she had failed yet again to secure the evening with Ranma. He had declared he was going to spend that lovely evening with Akane, and despite her efforts to foil that plan, it was the night before Christmas Eve. The effort seemed futile at this point. Shampoo scowled to herself, and did not hear the set of footsteps come up behind her. 

"Shampoo?" she felt a hand on her shoulder and knew it was Mousse. She was feeling so down right now, she didn’t smack him into the wall like she usually did. 

"Yes, Mousse?" she asked. Mousse looked even more nervous than usual and when he composed himself to look at her she noticed that he was wearing his glasses this time.

"Shampoo, would you do me the honor of spending Christmas Eve with me?"

Shampoo sighed with annoyance. She didn't have time for this! "Silly Mousse! Why Shampoo want spend Christmas Eve with stupid duck-boy?" The rejection rolled off her tongue automatically. She had said this or variations of this so many times that the words had lost all meaning.

Mousse's shoulders slumped and he turned to go but then, suddenly, he straightened up and said, "Not this time, Shampoo. I must insist you at least consider accompanying me on Christmas Eve. I'm sorry to demand this of you but please listen to me."

"What Mousse mean? Shampoo already say no!" In anger, she pulled back her hand to slap him but before it could connect Mousse grabbed her by the wrist and Shampoo froze at the expression on his face.

Mousse sounded extremely frustrated, "Shampoo, I think you're as tired of this as I am. I have thought long and hard about this. Ranma is already spending Christmas Eve with Akane, and Cologne will be gone until after the New Year. I can't allow you to spend such a special day all alone. I've been wanting to ask you every year, and this is the first time I've ever had the courage. All I ask is one night - Christmas Eve. Is that so much to ask?" 

Shampoo grumbled, and after a moment, begrudgingly answered. “Fine. Mousse win. Shampoo go with you on Christmas Eve. But only as friend!”

Mousse grinned, beaming with joy. He looked so excited that Shampoo thought he just might explode. “Oh, Shampoo! Thank you, thank you!” he exclaimed. “I’ll give you a wonderful evening, I promise!”

“Shampoo only going as Mousse friend!” Shampoo shouted as she bonked him on the head. “Mousse no get stupid idea this date or something!”

“N-no, of course not Shampoo.” Mousse replied, scratching the back of his head. “So I’ll pick you up at 5 o'clock sharp on Christmas Eve, alright?”

“Aiyah.” replied Shampoo sharply. “Now go away Mousse! Shampoo have work to do!”

Mousse did as Shampoo asked, unable to shake the grin off his face, unable to contain his excitement for Christmas Eve. 

* * *

It was almost time for Shampoo to meet Mousse for dinner. Shampoo scowled somewhat, unable to believe she would be spending Christmas Eve with stupid _ Mousse _ instead of Ranma. She honestly had no idea why she even said yes in the first place. Perhaps it was Mousse’s statement that her alternative was spending Christmas Eve alone.

Rushing to get outside, she stopped in her tracks at the sight of the figure in the doorway. Shampoo almost didn't recognize Mousse as he stepped out of the shadows until she saw the brilliant glare of his glasses. It was just a tuxedo he was wearing but it made him seem taller. She was stunned at how incredibly handsome he looked.

"Nihao, Mousse," she said quickly trying to hide her blush.

Mousse smiled. He whispered, "You're beautiful. But then again, you always are to me." He lifted a hand as if to touch her face but then dropped it back to his side. Shampoo felt a brief stab of disappointment then quickly brushed it aside as stupid thinking.

Shampoo looked at his hands and had to stifle a giggle. Mousse was unconsciously trying to stuff his hands into his sleeves like he always did when he got defensive.

"Silly Mousse. You no wear robe," she said trying not to laugh.

"What?" Mousse protested. "I was just trying to give you your present."

Startled, she looked down to see Mousse holding out a dozen red roses and a box of candy. Shampoo numbly accepted them while at the same time extended her senses to see how he could hide anything in such a tight fitting suit. 

Shampoo barely noticed when she automatically accepted the arm he offered her and it wasn't until they were a few blocks down that a tapping sound broke her out of her thoughts. She turned to Mousse and saw that he was walking along with a cane. Shampoo realized the flowers and candy she had been holding had vanished.

"What Mousse doing?" she asked curiously.

He answered stiffly. "I want this night to go well and that can't happen if I end up walking into a wall." His face was tense. It was difficult for him to admit that he had a seeing problem no matter how obvious it was to everyone else. Poor Mousse. He was trying so hard to make her happy. 

Shampoo looked at him softly, "Shampoo help you, Mousse."

She took his arm to help lead him and felt it tighten in nervousness. Shampoo was unsurprised this time to see the cane he was holding was gone. She had never really paid attention when he did that but secretly admired the skill and efficiency in which he practiced his art.

"How Mousse do trick?" she asked and was cheered to hear him chuckle. 

He replied, "I'm sorry Shampoo but I can't tell you. It's a Chinese Hidden Weapons Masters' trade secret. Besides, I can only carry half of what I normally do in this suit." he laughed, and Shampoo chuckled in reply as well.

Mousse had led Shampoo to a small corner restaurant. The building was red brick, illuminated by a small sign above the door. The smell coming from within was so good, Shampoo thought she might pass out.

"This is Tony's. I work here sometimes for a little extra money for...certain occasions." Mousse smiled at Shampoo with a wink.

"Oh Mousse, Shampoo never know that! You no have work extra just for Shampoo!" she exclaimed, but Mousse was unwavered. He guided Shampoo around the back corner of the restaurant, and she looked at him in confusion.

"Over here, Shampoo. I've got my own private entrance." Mousse smiled. "My friends who own the place will make this a very special meal." Mousse led her behind the restaurant to a gently lit alleyway where a man stood in the window.

"Hey, Tony!" waved Mousse to the man in a white chef's hat through the window. The man turned away from what he was doing and squinted, a smile forming on his face. He opened the back door, beaming at Mousse with a grin.

"Hey-a Joe, look-a who’s-a here!" Tony shouted. "It's-a Mouusa!" Tony was a tall man with a round belly, and spoke with a deep, fatherly voice. He then noticed Mousse's companion- a stunning woman with purple hair, shyly averting her eyes. "Hey, Joe! Look-a here! Moussa got-a himself a girlfriend!"

A tall, much thinner man with a large moustache appeared from behind the door, beaming as he spotted Mousse. “Well-a bonjourno Moussa!” Joe then spotted Shampoo and grinned mischievously. “Well well well! Whatta pretty little girl Moussa take on-a date!”

How Mousse _ wished _that was true, but knew it might upset Shampoo if anyone got that impression, especially after agreeing to spend the evening as long as it wasn’t a date. "Oh no, guys," Mousse exclaimed waving his hands. "This is just my good friend, Shampoo." 

Tony looked at Mousse _ very _ sarcastically, not believing a word about this whole 'friends' business. He was far too experienced a man for that. However, he played along...for now. He bowed to Shampoo cordially, and lightly kissed her hand. Shampoo smiled back, blushing profusely.

"Hey, she-a pretty sweet, eh Mouusa?" said Tony with a wink. Shampoo smiled in return, giggling softly. "Oh-ho Moussa, she-a too-a good for you! You-a take-a old Tony's advice and settle down with this-a one!" 

Mousse smiled in his response, profusely blushing. "Sorry Tony, nothing like that! I just wanted to give my friend Shampoo a special Christmas Eve outing, and could think of no better place than Tony's." 

Tony lifted his eyebrows at Mousse as he crossed his arms. This ‘friends’ crap didn't set well at all with him, and he definitely wasn't buying a word of it. Tony was no fool when it came to the matters of amore. Moussa loved this woman - he had no doubt in his mind whatsoever. Moussa was a hard, reliable worker, who had earned Tony's respect. He was going to help the poor, lovestruck man out tonight - he just needed a plan. He grinned to himself - he was going to make this dinner so romantic, that the girl would not be able to resist falling right into Moussa's arms.

“Now, first-a we fix-a the table!” Tony clapped his hands as Joe brought a small round table and chairs over, covering it neatly with a tablecloth. He placed a small basket of bread and a candle down, illuminating soft light. “Moussa get-a best-a table in-a house on-a special night!”

"Oh Tony, this really isn't necessa-" but Mousse was cut off by a loud 'shhhsh' from Tony. He winked at Mousse and gently sat the couple at the small table, illuminated in romantic candlelight.

Joe looked pleased with his efforts. "Okay-a Moussa, Joe have-a some delicious leftovers from today's special!" Joe said with a smile, making a kissing motion with his fingers. "It-a knock-a you socks off!"

"Okay leftover...._ LEFTOVERS _?" roared Tony in a rage. "Whattsa matta with-a you Joe, I could punch-a you in-a face!” screeched the angered man. He came around the table and heartily patted Mousse on the shoulder. Moussa needed all the help he could get with this beautiful woman, and Tony was going to make sure of that! “Tonight Moussa he's a-get a-best in-a house!" Mousse puffed out his chest a little at that statement, seeming proud at being the star of the moment.

“Okay, okay Tony! You the boss!” replied Joe as he disappeared into the kitchen. “Mama mia…”

Tony handed a menu to Mousse. “Now, tell me, what's your pleasure? A la carte? Dinner?”

Shampoo looked over at Mousse to see how he was faring and noticed with amusement that he was reading the menu upside down. Tony noticed as well, and casually flipped the menu back over with a flick of his hand. Shampoo giggled softly.

Mousse squinted at the menu for a moment, and he motioned for Tony. Tony bent down as Mousse whispered into his ear. Mousse winked at Shampoo with a smile when he was done.

“Aha! Okay!” Tony clapped his hands together quickly. "Hey, Joe! Moussa say he wants-a two spaghetti especialle. Heavy on-a meats-a-ball-a!" He bent over to take the menu, and whispered in Mousse's ear. "And-a no-a worry, Moussa...Tony-a gonna help-a you out tonight." he said with a wink as he disappeared into the restaurant. 

"What he say, Mousse?" asked Shampoo. 

"Oh uh...nothing! You know...it's just Tony. He-a no-a speak-a pretty good." he laughed nervously with a blush. _ ‘Oh Tony...please don’t do anything drastic…’ _ Mousse silently thought to himself. 

Shampoo and Mousse chatted for some time, and Shampoo found herself enjoying herself far more than she had intended. It was nice to talk to someone from her own village. Although it may not have seemed that way to most, she did get homesick sometimes.

Mousse smiled warmly at Shampoo after a moment of silence.“This is for you, Shampoo. Merry Christmas.” Mousse said affectionately, pulling a small box out of thin air. It was neatly wrapped in shimmering red paper, tied with a curled fine ribbon. Mousse slid it over on the table to Shampoo. 

“Oh, Mousse…” Shampoo said in surprise. “Mousse, Shampoo no get you anything!”

“Don’t worry about that, Shampoo.” said Mousse kindly. “You gave me an evening with you. For me, that’s enough.”

Shampoo smiled back at him, and examined the small box. She carefully opened the tiny tag, reading the scribbled note -_ ‘To my beloved Shampoo, Love Mousse.’ _ Shampoo carefully untied the ribbon and undid the paper of the box. She then slowly opened the cardboard and gasped at what was inside.

Inside the box, Shampoo pulled out a stunning piece of silver. It was a necklace in the shape of a cat, delicately crafted with intricate detail. The cat held a tiny gold heart in it’s paws, and inspecting closer Shampoo realized her name was engraved on the back.

“Oh, Mousse!” exclaimed Shampoo, holding up the necklace as it shined in the candlelight, brilliantly shimmering. “It...it so beautiful! How you can possibly afford?”

Mousse smiled and chuckled softly. “I didn’t buy it, Shampoo. I made it.”

Shampoo looked at Mousse in surprise. “Mousse made? Shampoo never know Mousse artist!”

Mousse chuckled again. “Well, I make a lot of my own weapons, Shampoo. So I’m quite agile at molding metal. I saw the design in a magazine and thought you’d like it, and did my best to make it look just as nice as that one.”

Shampoo’s eyes glowed as she stared into the lovely hues of the necklace. “Oh...oh, Mousse! Thank you! It so lovely!” Shampoo then unclasped the necklace and put it on. Mousse looked so happy, Shampoo was almost afraid he was going to fall out of his seat. Shampoo looked down and admired the silver cat holding the golden heart. “Thank you, Mousse. That nicest gift Shampoo ever get.”

Mousse beamed at her, his smile stretching ear to ear. “I wanted to give you something special. I’m relieved you like it. I was so nervous you would hate it. I know it's not of any value.”

Shampoo felt sympathy for poor Mousse. He tried so hard to please her in everything he did. “Don't Mousse say that! It have value to Shampoo. Shampoo love it, Mousse. Shampoo mean it.” Shampoo paused for a moment as Mousse gazed lovingly into her eyes. "Mousse...Mousse were right."

"Huh?"

"Mousse were right about Christmas Eve. Ranma with Akane, and great-grandmother away...Shampoo glad she not all alone." replied Shampoo, averting her eyes. "Mousse were right."

"Shampoo..." replied Mousse gently "I...I know you think that's what I wanted to hear, but it wasn't."

"Aiyah?" replied Shampoo

"I just wanted you to enjoy Christmas Eve, even if it wasn't with me. It doesn't matter to me if I'm right or not. As long as you are having a good time, that's all I care about." Mousse smiled. Shampoo blushed slightly as he gazed at her affectionately. 

Suddenly, Tony appeared from the kitchen holding a single large plate. “Now, here you are-a, the best-a spaghetti in-a town! For Moussa and his..._friend_." Tony smiled smugly at Mousse. "Chow bella, my friends!” Tony set the large plate in front of Mousse and Shampoo with a wink, the food piping hot and smelling absolutely delicious. Mousse noticed right away that there was only a single plate shared between them. He dearly hoped Tony didn’t have anything else unexpected planned.

“Well, dig in!” said Mousse taking a bite of the savory dish. It was incredibly delicious and flavorful - Tony’s had some of the best Italian food around. Shampoo started to eat as well, expressing her approval as she savored the first bite. 

Suddenly, Tony emerged in front of them with an accordion in hand, playing a fine tune. Joe appeared behind him strumming guitar. Mousse blushed profusely, as did Shampoo, and the music began to play. Tony began to sing, his deep voice echoing the small alleyway.

_ ‘Oh, this is the night _

_ It's a beautiful night _

_ And they call it Bella Notte’ _

Mousse and Shampoo continued to dine on the delicious meal. Shampoo glowed as she reveled in the lovely music that was being played. It made her feel warm, and she gazed at Mousse kindly.

_ ‘Look at the skies _

_ They have stars in their eyes _

_ On this lovely Bella Notte’ _

Mousse smiled at the sound of Tony singing. He gazed at Shampoo in the flickering candlelight. She was unbelievably beautiful, her eyes luminous, her creamy skin glowing as she reveled in the lovely moment of music and laughter. He would have given anything to hold her hand, to caress her soft skin and tell her how much he loved her. 

_ ‘Side by side with your loved one _

_ You'll find enchantment here’ _

Mousse smiled as Shampoo enjoyed the savory pasta and meatballs. He carefully slurped the long strand of spaghetti into his mouth, only to find himself face to face with Shampoo’s lips as she had apparently been slurping the same piece. He blushed profusely as well as she, and the inadvertent kiss was broken. Shampoo shyly smiled and averted her eyes, blushing profusely. 

_ ‘The night will weave its magic spell _

_ When the one you love is near’ _

Shampoo couldn’t help but admire how handsome Mousse looked in the candlelight, especially in a tuxedo, accentuating his muscular figure. His deep, blue eyes were intense and affectionate as he looked at her, and she found herself feeling quite warm when gazing at him. She was enjoying this evening far more than she had ever planned, especially in the company of the kind, gentle Mousse.

_ ‘Oh, this is the night and the heavens are right _

_ On this lovely Bella Notte’_

After the wonderful meal, Tony gazed as Mousse and Shampoo walked away together into the night. He held a hand over his heart as he whispered. "Atta boy! Good-a luck, Moussa! Make-a Tony proud!"

* * *

Mousse and Shampoo walked together after dinner through the park, the Christmas lights softly illuminating the trees and sidewalk. Shampoo was having a great time with Mousse - he was quite romantic when he wasn’t constantly asking her to marry him.

_This is the night_

_ It's a beautiful night _

_ And they call it Bella Notte _

They continued to wind through the park, admiring the colorful array of lights in the trees and along the bushes. They stopped midway across a bridge, enchanted by the lights reflecting on the still water. Shampoo looked to the sky, a blanket of stars filled the heavens, twinkling in the dark.

_Look at the skies_

_ They have stars in their eyes _

_ On this lovely Bella Notte _

They came to the water fountain and gazed as the colored lights danced magically in the flowing water, dancing and sparkling. They came upon the hillside, the town below twinkling like tiny lights onto the horizon. The two enjoyed the incredible view side by side, and Mousse couldn’t help but be completely enraptured every time his gaze drifted to Shampoo in the gentle light. _ ‘My God, she’s the most beautiful woman in the entire world,’ _he thought, and noticed the shimmer of the cat necklace. It made him so happy to see his lovingly made gift on her beautiful neck. Although he knew it was foolish, he reached out his arm and gently entwined his fingers with hers, her hand small and soft in his large one.

_Side by side with your loved one_

_ You'll find enchantment here _

Shockingly, Shampoo didn’t try to smack Mousse. In fact, she squeezed his hand back as she entwined her fingers with his. Mousse felt his heart leap, racing so fast he was convinced it would jump right out of his chest. Shampoo gazed at him softly, and smiled. They continued to walk hand in hand as the moon slowly rose into the heavens, illuminating the landscape with it’s calm ambiance.

_The night will weave its magic spell_

_ When the one you love is near _

Shampoo leaned against Mousse as they walked. Mousse had to contain every ounce of self control not to cry with joy at this unlikely turn of events as he felt her soft warmth against him. They rounded the path again hand in hand, enjoying this quiet moment together. 

_For this is the night_

_ And the heavens are right _

_ On this lovely Bella Notte_

* * *

Mousse and Shampoo walked home together under the starlight. The street was incredibly quiet, as it was Christmas Eve. It felt as if a magical ambience was in the air. Mousse held her hand as they walked to the entrance of the cafe, and felt the loss when Shampoo’s fingers left his. He looked down at Shampoo, gulping nervously at how gorgeous she looked in the moonlight.

“This...this was lovely evening, Mousse.” Shampoo said with sincerity. “Thank you, for everything.” 

Mousse smiled at her. “Thank you, Shampoo, for spending Christmas Eve with me. This was one of the best nights of my life. I’m just sad it’s almost over.”

Shampoo looked up at Mousse's face and saw the familiar look of heart-break coming over his features. The look gripped her heart in a vice. For some reason, she felt a little sad that the evening was over as well. She hated to see her friend sad. Yes. Friend. Her obsession with Ranma had made her forget that and only see Mousse as a nuisance and not the childhood companion that he had been.

But then, Shampoo's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden shock of feeling a pair of soft warm lips on hers. She made a surprised noise. Mousse was kissing her? How dare he! . . . how dare he . . . how . . . dare . . .

Shampoo was hit by the passion Mousse was pouring into this one-sided kiss. The love he was expressing through it was so strong that it made her heart leap. All of Mousse's proposals and overtures to her had been very childlike, his technique had not changed much since he was six, but now . . . this was no child! Oh no! These were the kisses of a man, a very, very, in love man. He was putting all his years of longing into it. Shampoo was almost overwhelmed by it all. Then, suddenly, Mousse broke it off. His breathing was heavy. Shampoo's face was extremely red from the blush that was in her cheeks.

"I-I-I’m sorry . . ." Mousse whispered in apology as he quickly pulled back, and braced himself for the battering he was sure to receive. “I-I-I’ll go now. I-I’m sorry…” he stumbled with his words, blushing profusely. He turned to leave, but Shampoo pulled him back. Shampoo did not dole out the expected beating. She just stood there in shock. 

What was this hunger that was welling up inside her? No man had ever . . . not that she would want any man, she wanted Ranma . . . no . . . She wanted Mousse! Shampoo took Mousse’s hand and led him inside, feeling him tense as he followed her. _ ‘I must be out of my mind..’ _ she thought to herself.

The fireplace was glowing with a lovely flame in front of the couch and a large fur rug from China. Shampoo sat on the couch, gesturing Mousse to follow. Shampoo stared at him for a moment in the glowing light, then gently took his head in her hands and put her lips to his. Shampoo was amazed at her own fervor. So was Mousse. She was kissing him so hard that he was actually being pushed backwards. _ ‘Mousse has always loved me with all his heart!’ _ She thought as she continued to kiss him into oblivion. 

Mousse's new found boldness took her lack of violence as some sort of encouragement. He leaned down and began to lightly kiss her neck. Shampoo gasped from the sensation of his lips on her neck. The sensation was so pleasurable, she moaned softly, feeling a growing heat between her legs. If anyone had ever said that this would be happening between her and Mousse, she would have assumed that that person was a lunatic and then had a good laugh over such a ridiculous suggestion.

Suddenly, Shampoo broke the kiss and quickly straightened. "Stupid Mousse!" she cried out.

"What?" he asked looking very confused.

"You ruin Shampoo life!"

"What?"

"STUPID MOUSSE! YOU MAKE SHAMPOO START TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"Y-You mean it?"

Shampoo just nodded, red-faced. "And I don't care what great-grandmother say about it!" She wrapped her arms around Mousse's neck. 

Mousse happily sighed and murmured into her hair. "I love you, so very much, Shampoo." He gently picked her up off the couch, settling down on the soft fur rug in front of the roaring fire. Still a little shell-shocked, he held her face in his hands and searched her eyes. She smiled and let him see what was there. Finally, he nodded and joined their lips in a sweet kiss. Slowly, at first, he brushed her lips with his and caressed her face with his fingers. 

A little impatient, she grabbed his head to hold him still and caressed his lips with her tongue, unbuttoning his jacket and shirt eagerly, helping him to pull them off, revealing his bare, muscular chest. Suddenly, he exploded and thrust his hands into her hair, pulling Shampoo into his lap. He kissed her deeply and explored her mouth with his tongue, his breathing growing ragged with passion.

It excited her to feel his need for her in his kisses. She kissed him back with all the ferocity of an Amazon woman, running her hands through his thick, ebony locks and down his muscular back. Mousse’s hands started roaming up and down her arms and back, accidentally grazing her breasts. He then suddenly drew back quickly, apologizing. Only a fiancee had permission to touch the chest of an Amazon woman. 

Quietly, she looked him in the eye and grabbed the cloth on her shoulders. With a sharp tug, she pulled the top half of the silk garments away, leaving her skin bare to his gaze, glowing in the firelight. He gulped and fought to look up into her face. His eyes held more than a little fear in the flickering light. She scooted closer to him, took his hand and placed it on her left breast. His breathing quickened as she moved his hand, showing him what she liked. She let go when she felt him cup her right breast too. Closing her eyes, she leaned back and relished the feel of his large hands. She could feel the strength in them as he kneaded her breasts and she gasped when his nimble fingers found her nipples. She moaned his name and moved forward for another kiss.

His lips were so soft, his muscles pliant under her hands. The silk of his hair brushed her face as he laid Shampoo on her back and pressed soft kisses down her neck and shoulders. He ran his tongue along her collarbone and blew on the moisture, making her shiver. He caressed the hollow of her throat with his lips. Then, he kissed down the valley in between her breasts and captured a nipple in his mouth as he suckled gently. His hand came around to cup the other breast, kneading it and teasing her nipple, mimicking the movements of his tongue, lips, and teeth.

She gasped and writhed beneath him and, grasping his head she urged him to go lower where she burned for his touch. He grasped her wrists and held them to her sides as he loomed over her, his blue eyes dark with lust and love.

"Patience, my darling Shampoo," He said, "Let me love you as you are meant to be loved."

At Shampoo's nod he claimed her mouth once more and went back to his sweet torture. He ravaged both her breasts in turn, softly suckling and kneading. Slowly, he moved downward, teasing her stomach with light touches and feathery kisses. He got to where the silk still covered her lower half and stopped. She raised her head to see him watching her. Nodding at what he saw in her face he grabbed two handfuls of silk and pulled down. The silk fell from her body, revealing the white silk panties underneath. He slid his thumbs under the waistband and gently pulled them down. She raised her hips and then her legs up in the air to help him pull them off.

Seeing Shampoo’s naked form in the flickering light was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life. He gazed down her body with such intensity that Shampoo shivered in anticipation. The parting of her thighs let her cleft gleam in the firelight with what she realized was erotic allure, given the way Mousse blinked.

"How . . . beautiful," Mousse murmured, twisting and leaning forward until his hands were on either side of her hips. He lifted one leg and laid kisses on her knees, working his way slowly up her leg. At her inner thigh he switched sides and started back down towards her knee again.

"Mousse," she said in desperation. She was burning up inside. "Please!"

He grinned and knelt between her legs. Maddeningly slow, he kissed her pelvic bone, his hair tickling her aroused sex, feeling the intense heat radiating. Finally, he answered her desperate wish and cupped her hot sex in his hand. Shampoo moaned loudly and whimpered when he took it away. She gasped as she felt him part her with his fingers and his breath hit her slippery sex. She threw her head back as she felt his tongue slide against her clit. He moved down and cleaned all the evidence of her arousal away with his tongue, until she gasped for breath. Mousse smiled, loving the soft heat under his tongue as he pressed intimate kisses deep between her legs. 

He slid a finger inside her, and her back arched. His mouth latched onto her clit, suckling gently, while he pumped her with his finger. After a minute he added a second and then a third. Shampoo moaned and grasped his head, pushing him harder against her. She gyrated against his fingers, trying to get them deeper. She could feel the building heat in her lower belly. Higher and higher he sent her until she reached the cusp and tumbled over. Crying out his name, she arched off the rug as waves of pleasure washed over her again and again, her swollen channel grasping onto his fingers with each wave. Slowly it subsided and Shampoo lay limp, eye's half closed. She felt him remove his fingers and replace them with his agile tongue. He licked her clean again and by the time he was done, she was ready for more.

Shampoo reached down and pulled Mousse up on top of her. She tasted herself on his tongue as he kissed her and it only made her hotter. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her only to moan in frustration against his mouth when flesh met clothing. She reached between their bodies and undid the belt of his pants, followed by the fastenings. Mousse let out a surprised yelp as she hiked up her legs and, hooking both waistbands with her feet, pushed his pants and underpants down his legs, leaving them both naked and entwined.

Shampoo grinned at the shocked look on his face. Taking advantage of his open mouth, pulled him down for another kiss, his pelvis pressing into her. As Shampoo did so, she gasped at the sensation and warmth of his manhood pressed against her body. The feeling was incredibly instinctual...so primal, and right. They lay still, entangled in each others bodies, as Mousse caressed her cheek and began to kiss her softly once again, as she ran her hands down his muscular chest and back. He slid his hands up her arms, then trailed them back down, slowly, enjoying touching feeling her against his bare skin.

Mousse moved down a little, running the palms of his hands over the gentle rise of her breasts. He cupped them, squeezing lightly. Shampoo's soft moan, almost beneath her breath, reached his ears, her nipples hardening beneath his hands. Gently, he ran one hand down to her stomach, his mouth replacing his palm. Shampoo groaned a little louder, wanting to hold Mousse's head as he gently suckled her. When he moved upwards to kiss her again, she adjusted her hips so that he cradled neatly into the dip of her pelvis, aligning his manhood with her hot swollen channel. She felt Mousse tremble at the sensation.

Mousse moved strands of stray hair away from her eyes when he spoke. His hands were gentle and comforting, his voice somewhat wavering.

"Are you sure about this, Shampoo?" he asked, concern and worry in his eyes.

"Mousse, please make me yours, now and forever," emphasizing her words by squeezing her legs around his body. "I want you to. Please."

He nodded, and gently began to slide his manhood inside her. She gasped when she felt his engorged head at her entrance. He broke the kiss and swept her hair back out of her eyes again, caressing her face with his thumb.

"Are you sure?" he asked with more than a little fear, his hands trembling. Shampoo nodded and Mousse kissed her softly. "We'll take it slow. I don't want to hurt you."

"Mousse never hurt Shampoo. Mousse love her. Shampoo trust him." she replied.

With that, he positioned himself again and gently slipped his head into her opening. They both gasped at the new sensation. Her body trembled in anticipation as Mousse comforted her. He caressed her tenderly, until he gently entered her farther. He held her as she adjusted to his manhood inside her. Shampoo winced in pain, gripping at the fur rug, for this was the first time for both of them. She assured Mousse seeing his fear when she cried out. 

Even though studying the art had taken her hymen, she was still a virgin. She tried to relax, but he felt so big, stretching her channel out. Mousse was gentle and patient, every movement careful and thoughtful. With each inch, he caressed her face with his hands, pressing soft kisses of reassurance down her neck, stopping to allow her to stretch to his girth.

Mousse's hands; the quiet calmness of them, gave her confidence. He never tried to move forcefully or rush, allowing time for her acclimate to his manhood inside her. In his gentleness Shampoo felt incredible pleasure and satisfaction. She felt safe in his embrace, as if she fit perfectly in his arms because she was meant to be there, always. She would never have to prove herself to Mousse, feel defeated or dishonored. With Mousse, she could just be Shampoo, and let love flow through her. It was the most secure and safe she had felt in her entire life.

Finally, he had gently entered her to the hilt and stayed that way for a moment, letting them both get used to the sensation. "I love you, Shampoo." He whispered into her ear tenderly with heated passion. His hot breath was intoxicating as he began to gently move his manhood inside of her. She could feel their hearts pounding, his muscled chest flush against her breasts. He moved his pelvis gently into a steady rhythm, and she gasped each time his manhood penetrated her at its deepest. What started out as pain gave way to a deep, heated pleasure within her belly, combined with strong arms embracing her, soft kisses raining down her body. Each new sensation made her whimper in pleasure, to be held by a man so confident, gentle, and caring.

She never knew Mousse could be like this. His lovemaking was unbelievably soft, passionate and gentle. She had never known this side of Mousse, so assured and comforting. With each movement she felt herself closer to him than she had ever been with anyone. He ran his hands over her curves, embracing her body, pressing warm kisses down her neck as he made love to her. She felt overwhelmed that Mousse truly was a man, a man who would do anything and everything to protect her, and give her happiness. No one had ever cared for her so fully and truly.

As he made love to her, Mousse's deep, dark eyes were clouded with passion and affection. She continued to gasp in pleasure as he moved inside her, embracing the woman he cherished more than life itself. Mousse was utterly selfless in his lovemaking. All that mattered to him was Shampoo's pleasure; his mind only on her, as it always had been. What surprised Shampoo most was that Mousse was not afraid to take the initiative. It was strange to have a man be this confident, yet deep inside she longed for a man to treat her this way. It was not the Amazon way, but being swept off her feet by such gentle passion made her simply want to give into it, and let Mousse lead the way.

She wrapped her legs around him when she was finally able to regain awareness from the overwhelming pleasure of his lovemaking, spreading like fire through her body. She wrapped her arms around her husband as she kissed him deeply. He made a sort of growling noise when Shampoo raked her nails down his back and gently sped up his thrusts. Shampoo arched up to give him better access and cried out as he hit a rather sensitive spot. He continued to gently make love to her, building them both up to ride out the waves of pleasure together. Shampoo had never felt so wanted and cherished in her entire life.

Mousse continued to move against her, his hands stroking her hips and thighs as they made love. He studied her face carefully to ensure that he was not hurting her, gently moving his manhood deep within her body. With each thrust Shampoo's need and passion grew stronger, Mousse's body hot and damp. He groaned as Shampoo's inner muscles worked around his manhood each time he neared his climax, but he wouldn't let go. Not until his Shampoo was completely and multiply satisfied.

The pleasure was almost too much to endure. Mousse's gentle lovemaking filled her with such unbelievable sensations that she could hardly control herself any longer. Suddenly, Shampoo broke free and came crashing down. She screamed his name as her body spasmed, gripping his manhood over and over. She felt him coming inside her, splashing her insides with hot semen, pulsing deep into her womb. He pumped a few times more and collapsed on top of her, moving slightly to one side so as not to crush her. He buried his face in her hair and it took Shampoo a moment to realize he was whispering.

"I love you, Shampoo." he whispered.

She raised his head up for a kiss and showed him her love. He held her in his arms, caressing every curve. He gently slid out of her and Shampoo whimpered with the sudden loss. He pulled her with him as he shifted as they lay on their sides, facing one another. He held her small hand in his large one and looked at her.

"I love you Shampoo," he said, caressing her face, staring at her with his kind eyes. "I love you more than I've ever loved anybody."

"Shampoo love you, Mousse." she replied. The warmth of their lovemaking lingered as he held her.

Shampoo and Mousse stayed like that for some time, as Mousse continued to hold her in is strong embrace, whispering softly into her ear. Mousse looked down the length of her body, which was a mistake, since the sight of it lush and naked made his body respond with almost painful speed. Shampoo met her lips with his and kissed him passionately.

They made love again. Mousse caressed and kissed her body as he gently moved inside her once more. Shampoo never knew she could feel this way, never knew a man could show such compassion and love. Nothing could ever separate them again. After a session of slow and gentle lovemaking, they fell asleep entwined in each other's bodies in front of the roaring fireplace. 

They made love again that night. Shampoo moaned, writhing... her breath coming in little mews of pleasure. She panted, rocking her hips, her legs squeezing his shoulders, trying to make him push her over the edge. Each gentle movement of his manhood deep inside her drew her closer to her orgasm. She wanted this so much...wanted Mousse to have her, to make her come over and over. She cried out, filled with need. Mousse continued his gentle lovemaking, trailing sweet wet kisses along her mouth and neck as she moved under him. He loved how she felt, how she moved, everything about her. Never stopping, he continued to gently move his manhood deep within her body.

They made love until Shampoo could stand it no more. Her body quivered. Pleasure ran through her, her muscles flexing wildly around Mousse's length. She orgasmed, crying out, her whole body shaking. As Shampoo came, Mousse couldn't help but be drawn with her, and he climaxed powerfully, his seed shooting deep inside her womb. He trembled as the pure pleasure flowed through him, leaving him drained. Then he felt Shampoo go weak beneath him and collapse.

The air lingered with the heat of their lovemaking as Shampoo whispered passionately into his chest. "I love you, Mousse. Merry Christmas.”

They fell asleep in each other's embrace after some more gentle kissing. Shampoo felt protected and safe in Mousse's arms, drifting into slumber against his muscled chest, and the steady sound of his heartbeat. Mousse too fell soundly asleep, with the largest grin of his life on his face. _'Thanks, Tony! I am eternally indebted to you!' _His journey was now complete.

_For this is the night _

_ And the heavens are right _

_ On this lovely Bella Notte_

* * *

Inside a small Italian restaurant, Tony suddenly felt a great disturbance in the force. He grinned profusely, looking up to the moon. "Atta boy, Moussa! You-a welcome!" he beamed with pride, saluting to Moussa, and got back to rolling the pasta. 


End file.
